


Surprise! I love you

by Summerzest



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Confession, F/M, I Love You, L Word - Freeform, dumb kids in love, kiss, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: Ricky surprises Nini by showing up at her house unexpected. He decides that it’s time he tells her how he feels.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 115





	Surprise! I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This super long for no reason and it probably sucks sooooo sorry. But I still hope you guys enjoy :)

*knock* *knock*

"Hm who's that? Nini can you get the door?"

"Yeah sure mom!"

Nini opens the door and is shocked when she sees Ricky standing there. They haven't spoken since they performed three days ago since it was winter break now.

"Hi!" Ricky smiled.

"Hi? What are you doing here?" Nini asked.

"Oh is it a bad time? I can go -"

"No no it's fine, it's just... unexpected. Where's your skateboard?"

"I didn't bring it"

"How'd you get here?"

"I walked here"

"Oh my god, Ricky are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you walk somewhere instead of skateboarding" Nini joked.

"I'm kinda stressed, needed some time to think things through" Ricky says. That stressed Nini out. They stand there looking at each other for a minute.

"Um, I need to talk to you"

"Ok" Nini's heart beat starts to speed up.

"... I don't wanna be rude or anything but um can we talk inside? It's kinda cold" Ricky asks shyly. Nini steps back quickly and brings her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah of course! Sorry"

"It's cool"

Ricky walks in and waves at Nini's moms.

"Oh my gosh hi Ricky how are you!?" Carol asks.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you?"

"We're doing good! Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?" Nini's mom asks.

Nini was getting anxious, 'how could he act so casual?' 'What does he want to speak to me about?!'

Before Ricky could answer, he gets cut off my Nini.

"No mom, he's fine."

"I am?" Ricky asks, nudging Nini with his elbow. Trying to joke around but Nini's face was stone cold. 'Damn I'm bad at this' 'does she hate me?'

'Does he hate me?' ' is he gonna tell me that he just wants to be friends and put our past behind us?'

"Yup, lets go upstairs" Nini grabs Ricky's hand and pulls him upstairs.

"Leave the door open honey!" Nini's mom yells.

Nini can't help it but turn bright red. She pulls Ricky into her room, and quietly shuts the door.

"So" Ricky says.

"So" Nini says.

Nini walks over to her window to avoid looking at Ricky.

"The performance went well, lots of people showed up" Nini says while looking out the window.

"I can't do this anymore" Ricky says.

"Huh?" Nini turns around to look at him.  
Her heart breaks for a second.

" I can't avoid it anymore, I need to tell you with no interruptions so please hold your comments for the end" Ricky again tries to lighten the mood but Nini can't help but stare back at him with a worried look on her face.

"Ok!" Ricky sighs and clasps his hands together awkwardly. He takes a moment to think about what he should say. He scratches the back of his neck and takes a step closer to Nini.

"Nini, I'm so sorry for ever letting you feel like I don't care about you the same way you care about me. I just, I guess after watching my parents hate each other all of my life, I was scared that maybe I'm not good enough for you. That I'd end up ruining our relationship eventually anyways. And the 'word' wasn't really used in my house. But Nini you mean so much to me. These past few months have been complete torture without you," Ricky takes another step towards Nini.

" I've missed you so much, I missed hanging out with you, talking to you, watching movies with you, hugging you, holding hands with you, kissing you" Nini blushed when he said that. He was looking directly at her and she was looking straight at him. She missed him too.

"I missed your smile, the way you talk, your weird British accent when you get nervous, your hair, your company, your family, I just - I missed everything about you. I've known you since kindergarten, I know you better than anyone and you know me better than anyone. And I was stupid enough a few months ago to let you slip through my fingers." Ricky steps forward and grabs Nini's hand.

"These past few months haven't changed my feelings for you, they didn't make me like you more, they made me realize how stupid I was for not being able to express my feelings for you. I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you. You're the most important thing in my life, you keep me sane" Nini smiled up at Ricky.

"I'm sorry I never said it back" Nini goes in to hug Ricky.

"It's ok Ricky. I understand, you don't have to say it until you feel comfortable."

"That's the thing, I don't know what was wrong with me, I'm most comfortable when I'm with you, you make me happy Nini," he pulls back a bit so he can look at her while still holding her.

"Nini, I'm so in love with you it's driving me crazy. I love you, I've loved you since the moment I met you" Ricky's voice cracks but Nini doesn't care, all she can think about is kissing him. So she does just that.

With her hands in his hair and his hands on her waist, she feels at home. They break apart and they're both smiling like idiots.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! Please, let's never break up again or I'll cry, a lot" Ricky says dramatically, making Nini laugh.

"But seriously, I love you"

"Oh" Nini's face freezes. Ricky tenses up, what's happening? Why isn't she saying it back? Did he go too far? What?

"Just kidding! I love you too" Nini laughs.

"You good? You look like you're gonna faint Ricky"

"shut up, you almost killed me!" Ricky tackles Nini until she's on her bed and tickle attacks her.

"Ahhhh Ricky stooooppp!" But he wouldn't, so Nini tilts her head up and kisses him. He finally stops tickling her and kisses her back.

When they break apart, Ricky keeps his forehead against hers.

"I love you"

"I love you too Ricky"


End file.
